Double Trouble
by Jake-Luver-4ever
Summary: Holes CH.10 IS UP! Jessica and Kylee are best friends who get sent to camp green lake. They find love and good friends. But when something goes wrong, is it bye bye CGL?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - The Bus Ride There  
  
*~*  
  
"Gosh, like I was right there and then the buzzer goes off. How, I mean man I cold of had that shirt." Jessica De Angel said to her friend Kylee while on a bus ride to Camp Green Lake.  
  
"Ouch." Kylee said.  
  
"Like who sells a shirt for $113.00?"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Like that's just wrong I mean maybe for $50.00 but not $113.00 like no way anybody could have went and stole that thing."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"That was a nice shirt to and it would of looked so nice on me."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Why do you keep saying ouch kylee?" Jessica asked her after realizing she wasn't listening to anything Jessica was saying.  
  
"This ride is rather bumpy if yu ask me." Kylee said standing up so she wouldn't bounce out of her seat whenever the bus went over a big bump.  
  
"Well, were you listening to anything I said?" Jessica asked her friend.  
  
"No sorry I wasn't." Kylee said sitting back down sighing.  
  
"Well thank you so much ky." Jessica said and resting her chin in the palm of her hands.  
  
"Sorry Jess." Kylee said back to her.  
  
"It's ok." Jessica said back to her friend. "So what happened with that purse and necklace u tried to steel?" Jessica said and giggled.  
  
"Well they took it away and told me that I wasn't aloud in that store anymore." Kylee replied back.  
  
"Yeah they told me the same thing after they took the shirt." Jessica said getting up and sitting beside Kylee on the other side of the bus.  
  
"He was like "Well if it isn't the Double Trouble team. How you doing Jessica De Angel." Jessica said imitating the police officer with a man's voice. Kylee laughed.  
  
"I know the lady that had me sounded like a man. "Well Kylee Desereigh. How yu doing young lady. Getting into more trouble I see." Kylee said trying to imitate a lady officer with a man's voice. They both laughed.  
  
"Yeah well all I know is, that if this camp is filled with boys, then I as hell better get a boy friend to keep me occupied so I won't go and get into trouble." Jessica said to her friend locking her arm around her Kylee's and putting her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Jess, this camp is filled with Juvinille Delinquents. Your probably going to be getting into trouble 24/7." Kylee said and laughed and looked over at Jessica. Jessica sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Well then it's gunna be just like home." Jessica said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Double trouble." Kylee said and her and Jessica did a hand shake they made up when they were 10! They were both 16 now and getting into as much trouble as possible. Since there family didn't care diddly squat about them. Jessica's dad left her and her mom when she was 2 and when Jessica turned 10, that was the first time she met Kylee and the first time her mother picked up an alcohol bottle and started to drink. Then her mother met a guy and married him after a week of dating him. They both grew into hating Jessica and beating her for no intentional reason. Jessica finally got fed up with it and spent most of her time with Kylee out on the streets making trouble. There team name became 'Double Trouble' since they were such like each other in every way and looked like each other but with different color hair. Jessica had shoulder length straight blond hair with blue eyes. She was white. Mostly a loud mouth. Never could shut up. She was about 5'7  
  
Kylee had a mother that died when she was 5 and her father was the only one to support her. When Kylee turned 9, her father ran off with some lady he met at a strip club and never came back. Kylee began roaming the streets and started to steel from many stores like the 7'11 and Beckers. The only stores she wouldn't get caught steeling from. Then when she turned 10, she met Jessica and they stuck together through crime, death, and anything else that happened, they were in it together. They have committed so many crimes that there team name grew and grew until the whole state heard of them and feared them. Kylee had shoulder length straight brown hair with green eyes. She was mostly quiet but if someone got her mad, she would burst. She was around 5'3. She wasn't as tall as Jessica but height didn't show her personality!  
  
The bus made a last short turn and then stopped. 


	2. Meeting the Guys

Chapter 2 - Meeting the Guys  
  
*~*  
  
The bus driver opened the door and Jessica and Kylee walked off of the bus. Just then, all of d-tent were walking back from digging when Squid spotted the girls in front of the bus.  
  
"WOAH GIRLS?" Squid said, his eyes widening.  
  
"Hot girls." Zigzag said back to him.  
  
"Woah." X-ray said walking up to Squid and Zigzag looking at the girls laughing with each other.  
  
Jessica spotted the guys in the corner of her eye and smiled without looking at them. She whispered something to Kylee and they both laughed. They looked at the boys and waved like they knew them. The boys laughed and waved back. The guard walked up to the girls and grabbed there arms and dragged them into the cabin. Before he could get Jessica into the cabin, she threw a fit and started to kick the guard in the shins and then punched him in the face and pushed him to the ground. All the boys laughed. Then the guard got up and carried her into the cabin with her over his shoulders. She started pounding her fist into his back and kicking her feet up and down in front of his face so he couldn't see which caused the guard to walk right into the cabin wall. The boys laughed once again and so did Jessica when she noticed him rubbing his eyes. He turned around and carried her into the correct entrance of Mr. Sir's cabin. Then he put her down in a chair and walked out slamming the door behind him. Kylee looked at Jessica, who was already in a chair and smiled. Jessica smiled also and positioned herself in the un comfy chair she was placed in.  
  
*~*10 minutes later*~*  
  
Dr. Pendanski walked into the d-tent with Jessica and Kylee. Jessica looked at the boys and then laughed.  
  
"Hey, look it's the boys from outside." She said to Kylee. Kylee laughed. Dr. Pendanski turned around and looked at Jessica as if telling her to be quiet in his mind. Jessica gave him a dirty look and when he turned around, she gave him the finger. The boys tried to keep in there laughs after they saw her give him the finger.  
  
"Boys, this is Jessica De Angel and Kylee Desereigh." He said pointing to the girls when saying there names. Jessica waved as well as Kylee. She looked over at Zero who she noticed didn't wave back like all the boys did and waved at him once again when she was looking. He gave her a little wave without smiling and looking back at the ground. She grinned and looked back at all the boys.  
  
"Well I'll leave you girls to get to know these boys a little better." Dr. Pendanski said and walked out of the tent.  
  
"Thank god he's gone. Is he always such a fruit cake or is he just gay?" Jessica asked the boys.  
  
"Well we once thought he was gay but he never made a move on one of the guards or Mr. Sir so I guess he's just like that because he wants to be." Squid said back to her laughing a little bit.  
  
"Ur cute." She said laughing. For some reason she thought his response was a cute one.  
  
"Uh thnx." Squid said blushing hard. She smiled and sat by him on his cot.  
  
"Jessica De Angel." She said holding out her hand for him to shake it.  
  
"Squid." He said and shook her hand.  
  
"Noo no no, ur real name silly. Let's start again." She said. All the boys tried not to laugh. Even zero cracked a smile.  
  
"Jessica De Angel." She said holding her hadn out once again.  
  
"Alan Smith." He said and shook it.  
  
"Alan huh? That's a cute name. It matches you." She said. He blushed harder and looked at the ground.  
  
"WOW, looks like we got a blusher here." She announced and the whole tent burst out laughing.  
  
"I guess I make you blush then eh?" She asked him.  
  
"Maybe." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, maybe eh?" She asked. "Well what If I do this." She said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even more.  
  
"I don't know." He laughed and said.  
  
"Well what if I did this." She said and kissed him on the lips. He even blushed harder that time and turned the color of a tomato.  
  
"Face it Alan. You're a blushing machine." She said laughin. The whole tent laughed once again.  
  
"Yeah. That's Squid for yu." X-ray said still laughing.  
  
"Well anyways, who are all these guys" Jessica asked X-ray.  
  
"Well this is Magnet, I'm X-ray, and that's Zigzag, Armpit, Caveman, Zero, and I think you already know Squid. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Think?" Zigzag said. Squid looked up and glared at zig. Zigzag smiled at him and winked.  
  
"Ok Zigzag stop. Or else Squid's gunna beat the hell outta you." Magnet told him.  
  
"Well I'm Jessica De Angel and over there is my best friend Kylee." Jessica told them. All the boys said hi to her and she said hi back.  
  
"Well, umm where do me and Kylee sleep?" Jessica asked looking at Squid.  
  
"Umm, you can take this empty cot beside me if you want and she can take the one beside Zero." Squid answered back. Jessica smiled.  
  
"Thnx. Ovcourse I'll take this one beside you, which other one is better." She asked him still looking at him.  
  
"I don't know." He said and blushed again.  
  
"WOAH who started the blushing machine up again?" She announced and the tent started to laugh again. Even Squid laughed a little.  
  
"So what? Am I ur little blushing machine now." He asked her smiling.  
  
"Yes you are." She said and kissed him on the cheek and got up, but Squid grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on his lap. She turned her body and looked at him.  
  
"Can I be more than that?" he asked her.  
  
"If you want." She said and laughed.  
  
"I want." He said and started kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Ok you too love birds, cut it out it's dinner time." X-ray announced and they all walked out of the tent. But Squid and Jessica were still in there kissing, not noticing that they all walked out of the tent. Jessica pulled away and looked around.  
  
"Hey, where did everybody go." She asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Squid said and pulled her closer to him and kissed her.  
  
"OO feisty are we." She asked him. She got up from his lap and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Let's go to dinner my little blushing machine." She said. He laughed and they walked to dinner holding hands. 


	3. Tongue Problems

Chapter 3 - Tongue Problmes  
  
*~*  
  
They all walked to dinner and grabbed there trays and sat down at d-tent table. Jessica sat beside Squid when she put her tray down on the table. She started to eat her beans. And to the guys surprise, she liked it.  
  
"Umm Jessica? Do you like beans?" Squid asked her.  
  
"Umm.. yes why?" She asked confused.  
  
"Oh nothing." Squid said and kissed her on the forehead happy that she wouldn't be getting sick for the day since she would be eating all her beans.  
  
"OWWWWWWW OW OW OW OW OW." Jessica said jumping up and down on her seat.  
  
"Woah chica slow down." Magnet told her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Squid asked her.  
  
"I bit my tongue. OW OW OW OW OW OW." She started saying again. Squid grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her back down in her chair. He turned her face to him and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Is it better now?" He asked her smiling.  
  
"Yes actually it is." She said and turned back to her beans and started to eat again. Squid looked at her and laughed.  
  
"What?" She asked laughing a little looking at him.  
  
"Nothing. Your just cute." He said back to her.  
  
"Well I bit my tongue man you know how much that hurts." She said laughing more. All of d-tent started laughing.  
  
"Oh whatever." Jessica said back to them looking back at her beans. She looked at Kylee from across the table who was starring at her beans with a look on her face that Jessica couldn't quite make out. But she didn't look happy. Kylee wasn't one of those girls that could get any guy she wanted. She wasn't the most popular or the most beautiful. Like Jessica. Even though they kinda looked like each other, there faces threw everyone off. Some people even wanted Jessica because she wasn't a little short stubby girl. But they were a team, and looks didn't matter to them. Until now.  
  
"So Jess, how come u and Kylee are here?" X-ray asked Jessica.  
  
"Well I stole a shirt and se stole a purse and lip stick. But we didn't have a great home life either. My dad left me and my mom when I was really young and then when I turned 10, my mom started drinking and that's when I first met Kylee. She was turning 10 at the time. Well anyways, my mom started drinking and then she met some guys and married him after dating him for only a week. Then there hatred grew on me and they both started beating me for no reason. Kylee's mom died when she was 5, and her dad was the only one there to take care of her. When she turned 9, her dad ran out on her with some slutty chick from a strip club. Who would of known. Then she started roaming the streets steeling stuff from 7'll stores and Becker's. Then she met me and her life was good again." Jessica explained and smiled. The boys laughed at the part when Jessica said that Kylee's life was good again when she met her, but Kylee didn't.  
  
The dinner bell rang and d-tent walked out of the mess hall to get to there digging sites. Jessica jogged up to Kylee as they walked out onto the lake.  
  
"Hey Kylee. Dinner was great huh?" She asked her friend.  
  
"Huh, yea great." She said rather gloomy.  
  
"What's up with you? You were really quiet at dinner. "Jessica asked her.  
  
"Nothing." She told her and started to walk faster. Jessica started to walk faster with her.  
  
"What is ur problem?" She asked her.  
  
"You really didn't bite your tongue at dinner did you Jess?" She asked her.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" She asked her back.  
  
"I asked u if you really bit ur tongue at dinner or not." She said back.  
  
"What's up with you?" Jessica asked Kylee.  
  
"You just wanted to get attention like always. Do you think ur better me? Do you think just because ur tall and beautiful and u get a lot of guys that I could never get, that ur better than me, u think I can't get a guy? Well guess what, I can and I'm going to prove it right here in this Camp." Kylee yelled and walked away. Jessica just stood there with her mouth open. She had no clue what to say. But she couldn't say anything since Kylee was already gone. Squid came up behind Jessica and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking in the direction Jessica was.  
  
"I don't know. Something's up with Kylee. I'll go talk to her later." Jessica told him. He smiled and they walked to there digging site together holding hands. 


	4. The Fight and Zero and Kylee

Chapter 4 - The Fight and Zero and Kylee  
  
*~*  
  
Out on the lake, Jessica was having trouble digging (Don't they all) and Magnet noticed so he walked over to her hole and jumped in. Squid was watching him from his very own hole.  
  
"Hey, need help?" Magnet asked her.  
  
"Umm no I'm fine." She replied. Squid smiled and watched as Magnet jumped out of her hole and headed back to his.  
  
"SQUID? CAN YOU COME HELP ME." She yelled to him.  
  
"Sure thing cutie." He said and jumped out of his hole and made his way to hers. But when he passed Magnet's, he heard Magnet mumble something under his breath.  
  
"Bitch. I could of helped her." Magnet said. Squid stopped dead in his tracks and looked at magnet.  
  
"What did you just call my girl?" Squid asked him.  
  
"Nothing Squid." Magnet said. But before magnet could answer, he was out of his hole onto the ground.  
  
"What did you just call my girl?" He asked him with more angry in his eyes.  
  
"I called her a b..b..bi..bitch." He said.  
  
"Man ur getting it now." Squid said and grabbed Magnet off of the ground and pulled him up and threw back his fist, but Jessica caught it behind him.  
  
"No Squid, get him in the wreck room. In front of everyone." Jessica said glaring at Magnet.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry alright. But I could of helped you. I don't have aids or something." Magnet said.  
  
"Yeah well maybe I felt more comfortable with my boy friend rather then you." she said back.  
  
"Whatever." Magnet said and got up and dusted himself off and went back to his hole.  
  
Zero was noticing Kylee have problems with her hole, and since he was already done his, he went to go help her.  
  
"Hey." Zero said and jumped into Kylee's hole.  
  
"Oh hey Zero." She said back smiling.  
  
"Need help?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Thank you." She said and he started to dig really quickly.  
  
"Wow your fast at this." She said back to him.  
  
"Thanks. Can I tell you something?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" She asked.  
  
"I like you Kylee Desereigh." He said back.  
  
"I like you too. I mean I was just afraid to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I had the chance." She said. Zero kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him back and they began digging again.  
  
*~*Later in the wreck room*~*  
  
Jessica and Squid walked into the Wreck room together holding hands. Squid kissed her on the lips and then Jessica went to go find Kylee. She was sitting with Zero on a couch that had all the stuffing hanging out of it.  
  
"Hey Kylee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jessica asked her.  
  
"Umm, sure. I'll brb." She said to Zero and got up and walked off with Jessica. They both walked outside of the Wreck Room.  
  
"Umm, so I see you and Zero are an item now. Congrats you showed me that you could get a guy. But Kylee, I never thought that u couldn't." Jessica said.  
  
"I know I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not as satisfied with myself as I should be." Kylee said back to her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. But we don't care about looks do we?" She asked her.  
  
"No I guess we don't. Double Trouble back on track?" Kylee asked her.  
  
"Forever." Jessica said and they did there little hand shake. They both walked into the Wreck Room to see all of the guys formed in a huge circle. They could see a little through the cracks that Squid and Magnet were on the floor rolling every where. They ran through the circle to see Squid beating the heck out of magnet. Magnet punched squid in the nose but not hard. Squid punched him back. Jessica ran up to Squid and pulled him off of Magnet, while Kylee did the same with Magnet. Jessica dragged Squid outside.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He said wiping some blood from his lip. But that was all he had. Magnet had two black eyes, a bloody lip and a bloody nose.  
  
"Man you really got him eh?" She said laughing. Squid laughed a little and crossed his arms.  
  
"I can't believe your laughing about this." He said also laughing a little.  
  
"Well you kicked his ass. And it was all for me." She said and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Well nobody calls my girl a Bitch." He said back to her.  
  
"Well I am a Bitch." She said back.  
  
"A hot one."  
  
"Thanks." She said and smiled. Then all of a sudden, The warden came out of the Wreck room and grabbed Squid and dragged him to her cabin as well as Magnet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Alright I hope ya'll liked it. please Review if you liked it but if you didn't like it then just don't review alright!! ThNx!!!  
  
Bye*~ 


	5. Nicknames

Chapter 5 - Nicknames  
  
*~*  
  
All of d-tent were in the tent on there beds talking. Jessica walked in the tent and was dancing to the song she was listening to on her CD player. She started to sing the lyrics to it.  
  
"I like the way you do that right there(right there),  
  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair,(down ya hair)  
  
I like the way you da that right there(right there),  
  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me stare (make me stare)  
  
I like the way ya look in them pants,  
  
*beep* ya fine, lil momma a quater piece, she far from a dime,  
  
The type of girl that'll get ya up and go make ya grind,  
  
I'm thinking bout snatching her up dirty, making her mine,  
  
Look at her hips,BUT,look at her legs,  
  
aint she stacked?  
  
I shole wouldn't mind hittin that from the back,  
  
I like it when I touch her cause she moan a lil bit,  
  
jeans saggin, so I can see her thong a lil bit,  
  
I know you grown a lil bit,  
  
20 years old you legal,  
  
don't trip off my people just hop in the regal,  
  
I swooped on her like a eagle,  
  
swoop down as prey,  
  
I know you popular, but you gone be famous today, I say." She sang and moved her hips to the beat.  
  
Squid smiled and watched as she made her way to her cot beside him dancing. She sat on her cot and shut off her CD player and looked at Squid.  
  
"OMG SQUID WHAT HAPPENED." She said and sat by him on his cot looking at his cheek.  
  
"The stupid Bitch Warden did it cause I was fighting with Magnet." He said looking at her. "I'm alright though it don't hurt anymore. Just stung fo a few seconds when she did it." He said again.  
  
"Oh, well you sure ur gunna be alright?" She asked him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said and kissed her.  
  
"Ok. MAN that is one big scratch." She said.  
  
"Yeah, Magnet got one too." Armpit said laughing.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even do anything. He started it." Magnet whined.  
  
"No you did. This would of never happened if you didn't call Jessica a bitch." Squid said.  
  
"Yeah. That was un called for ass hole." She said. Squid looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Whatever." Magnet said back and lied down on his cot.  
  
"Hey, guys we didn't give Jessica or Kylee a nickname yet." X-ray told everyone.  
  
"Umm I think I got one for Jessica." Magnet said sitting up in his cot.  
  
"Don't even think about it or else I'll kick ur ass again." Squid told him.  
  
"I'm so scared." Magnet said.  
  
"You should be." Jessica yelled. "He could kick your ass in a matter of seconds." She added. Kylee laughed and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Jessica calm down ur getting ur self all worked up for nothing." Kylee told her friend. Jessica shrugged and looked back at X-ray.  
  
"Well, does anyone, BESIDES Magnet have a nickname for Jessica or Kylee?" X- ray asked the guys.  
  
"How about we name Jessica... Flirt." Squid said.  
  
"Well she does tend to flirt a lot." X-ray pointed out.  
  
"ONLY with Squid." Jessica said to them.  
  
"Fine, Flirt it is. But what about Kylee. I hear her and Zero are an item now eh?" Armpit said.  
  
"Yeah we are. I like him. But I don't know what kind of nickname you could give me." She said to him.  
  
"I got one. Shorty." Squid said and everyone laughed.  
  
"Great. Thanks a lot Jessica, ur boy friend just gave me the most embarrassing name ever." She said.  
  
"Oo you'll live. Remember, it doesn't mater what goes on. Looks don't matter, and names don't matter, just as long as were still a team." Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Kylee said back.  
  
"Then it's settled. Flirt and Shorty. I like em." Jessica said and went to her cot and got under her covers.  
  
"Yeah me too." Squid said and all the boys nodded.  
  
"Ok well let's get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow. DIGGING." X-ray said.  
  
"You got to go dig those holes." Zigzag sang and caveman shut off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ HEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!! ^-^ WUZ UP??? LITTLE HYPer RiGhTnOw!!~!! LOL Anyways hope ya'll liked it!!  
  
R+R  
  
Bye*~ 


	6. Flirt Beat Up Magnet!

Chapter 6 - Flirt beat up Magnet????  
  
*~*  
  
The next day after digging, Jessica and Squid just got finished there showers and were in the tent talking.  
  
"Stupid Magnet. I hate that bastard." Jessica said to Squid.  
  
"Yeah me too. He had no right to call you a Bitch." Squid told her.  
  
"Yeah but maybe I deserved it." She thought.  
  
"Yeah well maybe he deserved getting his ass kicked." Squid said back.  
  
"No..he did deserve it." She said and they both laughed.  
  
"Well you wanna go to the wreck room?" Squid asked her.  
  
"You go. I'm gunna chill out in here. I'm to tired to get up. I'm a lazy ass." She told him.  
  
"Ok then I'll stay with you." he said.  
  
"No you go to the wreck room and have fun. I'm probably going to fall asleep anyways." She said.  
  
"Then fall asleep in my arms." He said and kissed her on the head.  
  
"No you go and have fun." She said.  
  
"Alright. But if anyone comes in here and try's to hurt you, then scream my name really loud." He told her.  
  
"Which name, Squid or Professor Blushing Machine?" She joked and smiled crossing her arms.  
  
"ha ha very funny." He said and walked out. Lied down on her cot and starred at the ceiling. 10 minutes later Magnet walked in and looked at her.  
  
"What's your problem?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing just leave me alone." He said rather angry.  
  
"You know, you should be getting some ice for ur eyes. There prett BLLLLACK." She teased him.  
  
"Shut up hoe." He said and just then he looked up nd realized what he has said. He wanted to take it back.  
  
"I take that back." He said.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She got up off her cot and kicked Magnet in the stomach. Then she punched him in the face. Squid and the rest of d-tent walked in at that time and there mouths dropped.  
  
"HOLY *beep* FLIRT BEAT UP MAGNET." Zigzag yelled. Squid ran up to Jessica and looked down at Magnet.  
  
"What the heck did u do to him?" Squid asked her laughing a little bit.  
  
"He called me a "beep" hoe, so I beat the crap out of him. He deserved it." She said.  
  
"You called her a hoe?" X-ray ask Magnet who was still on the ground moaning holding his stomach. All the guys laughed.  
  
"'I'M GUNNA KILL YOU MAN U DON'T EVER TALK TO MY GIRL LIKE THAT YOU RETARD." Squid yelled at him.  
  
"No, no Squid he got his beating now it's over. If he does anything else or says anything else then we'll give it to him again until he learns." Flirt told him.  
  
"Man ur lucky the warden didn't catch this." Kylee came up and said. Her and Zero were holding hands.  
  
"Yea you are. You would have been in a loooooot of trouble." Armpit told them.  
  
"Your lucky man she didn't catch you." Caveman told her.  
  
"I just said that you loser." Kylee said to him. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Sorry." Caveman said to her. Magnet got up off the floor and stared at Flirt with an evil look.  
  
"Your lucky I don't tell the Warden about this." He growled at her.  
  
"Cause if you do I'll *beep* beat you up again." She said and smiled.  
  
"Your gunna get it one day. You just wait." He growled again and stormed out of the tent.  
  
"Whatever." She said and sat on her cot.  
  
"What if he does go tell the Warden?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"He wo." X-ray was cut off by Zigzag.  
  
"OH WAIT. THEY ALREADY KNOW. THE CAMERAS. AND MICROPHONES!!! OH NO!!!!." Zigzag said worried.  
  
"Man calm down. There are no microphones and Cameras." Armpit told him.  
  
"Sure... but just remember, there watching you wherever you go." Zigzag said with his eyes widened looking around the tent.  
  
"OMG Zig. Go to sleep." Caveman said. He turned out the lights and they all went to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ~Hey..hope ya'll enjoyed it.. R+R if you liked it.. Sorry about all the mooshy crap between Squid and Flirt in the other chapters, It's puppy love lol!!  
  
Bye*~ 


	7. Just A Punk Look

Chapter 7 - Just a Punk Look  
  
*~*  
  
Everyone was out digging there Holes. Jessica looked over at Kylee to see her fiddling with something in her hole.  
  
"Hey Ky. Whatcha doing?" She asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing just taking off all of my bracelets." She told her.  
  
"Huh? You never wear bracelets." Jessica tol her.  
  
"Well I'm turning punk. I love the look." She said back.  
  
"WHAT? YOUR going Punk on me?" She asked her. A little up set.  
  
"It's just a punk look Jess calm down. And ma name is Shorty, not Kylee." She told her and continued digging.  
  
"Whatever." Jessica said and also continued digging.  
  
*~*  
  
Later after they all took there showers, they all made there way to the Wreck Room. Except for Short and Zero.  
  
"So you like my new look?" Shorty asked Zero Showing her the Spike neck chokers she had on her neck and all the bracelets she had on.  
  
"Uh yeah. It's cool." Zero said. Shorty kissed Zero on the lips and Zero kissed her back. Then when Shorty pulled away, Zero grabbed her hand and they both headed out of the tent, but when they got to the door, they bumped into Squid and Flirt who were also holding hands. Flirt and Squid smiled at them and Shorty and Zero smiled back.  
  
"Have fun?" Flirt asked them both smiling. They both nodded their heads. Jessica and Squid laughed a bit. Shorty smiled at Flirt and waved to her and Zero and her went off to the wreck room. Flirt shook her head and dragged Squid into the tent. Squid lied down on his cot with his hands behind his head looking at Flirt while she stood beside his cot with her arms crossed smiling.  
  
"Well here we are. ALONE. But since I aint doing anything then I am going to go to bed." She said sarcastically and before she could walk away, Squid pulled her onto his body and she sat up on his legs.  
  
"Well now you can't get up. See what you just caused for yourself. Since I way a ton." She said and laughed.  
  
"No you don't you are not fat at all. You have a nice body." He said and smiled.  
  
"You do too. I seen that six pack when you were changing." She said nodding her head and laughing.  
  
"Oh yea? Wanna see it again?" he asked her.  
  
"If you wish." She said. He sat up and kissed her lips. She took his t- shirt off and lied him down on her cot. She slipped her shirt off and started to kiss him. He flipped her over and started to kiss her neck.  
  
*~*At the Wreck Room*~*  
  
"JACKPOT." Zigzag yelled with excitement as he put the ball in the left hole at the back of the pool table.  
  
"Aww man don't worry. Me and pit will get yu next time." X-ray said and walked to the couch with the stuffing hanging out of it.  
  
"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT MAN." Zig yelled to X-ray from across the room and high fived Magnet. He then headed out of the Wreck Room and headed to the tent. Before he could get fully into the tent, he stood at the steps and spotted Squid in nothing but his boxers and Flirt in her bra and the top of her jump suit tied around her waist. He seen them making out on her cot. His eyes widened and he turned around quickly and headed towards the Wreck Room. He walked quickly over to X-ray and Magnet who were on the couch talking.  
  
"Guys you gotta get into the tent and see what's going on in there." Zigzag said worried. Everyone from D-tent heard and walked out of the Wreck Room and over to the tent. They walked in and seen Squid and Flirt.  
  
"GUYS." X-ray yelled. Flirt jumped as well as Squid who fell off of the cot. X-ray laughed a bit at that but when his face turned back to the way he had it when he walked in. I think u know what that looked like. Squid quickly got off the floor and got his jump suit on and T-shirt on. Flirt got her t-shirt on and sat on her cot looking at the ground. Squid also starred at the ground. Flirt felt kind of embarrassed at letting the guys and her best friend catch her in her bra making out with Squid.  
  
"MAN GUYS THE TENT FLAP WAS UP. YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT. YOU ARE TO NEVER DO THIS AGAIN GOT IT." X-ray yelled and ordered them. "If Zigzag hadn't told me then u guys would have been dead." He said calmly. Squid glared at Zig. Zigzag seen Squid's face and knew he was pissed. He was worried at what Squid might do to him. But after all he did do them a favor.  
  
"Whatever man. We can do whatever the hell we want." Squid yelled and grabbed Flirts hand and dragged her outside for a walk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey.alright there yu go.Hope you liked it!!  
  
Bye*~ 


	8. Pasts Expressed

Chapter 8 - Pasts expressed  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, everyone woke-up bright and early. Squid got his jump suit on and brushed his hair quickly and then put the brush away into his duffle bag. Flirt laughed at the way he brushed his hair. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"You brushed ur hair funny. You got to do it like this." She said and walked over to his duffle bag and searched for the brush, but instead, she found a rubber octopus. She pulled it out slowly and stood up and held it in front of his face smiling.  
  
"Does somebody have a cuddle toy?" She teased.  
  
"It was the last thing my dad bought for me when before he left me and my mom." He said embarrassed of his family.  
  
"Oh. Squid I'm so sorry." She said and put the Octopus back into his duffle bag. She totally forgot about the brush and went back to her duffle bag beside her cot and slipped into a black tank and headed out of the tent as well as the other boys and Shorty. They all headed to the Mess hall to eat their breakfast. After breakfast, they all headed out to there digging sites. Mr. Sir showed them where to dig, and they started digging like they did every morning.  
  
"Man this sucks. We need some clouds out here." Squid said with anger as he jammed the shovel into his hole and dug up another pile of dirt. He looked up at the sun and squinted, then looked back down into his hole.  
  
"Yeah. Just hang in there man. We'll get them some day." Armpit replied.  
  
"Yeah right. Man, it hasn't rained here since,, forever." X-ray jumped in and said.  
  
"Yeah well it's bound to rain some day." Armpit said again.  
  
"Sure sure." Squid whispered and began digging. He looked over at Flirt to see her taking a swig of her water out of her canteen. She put the lid back on and then began digging her hole. She didn't look like she had any problem digging it, so he just shrugged it off and began digging his hole.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that day, everyone was in the Wreck Room. Some playing pool, and some just relaxing on the chairs and couches that were available. X-ray and the boys were playing pool except for Squid and Zero. Zero was outside on the steps with Shorty talking about their past together and sharing each other's interests.  
  
"So, do you miss your mother?" Shorty asked Zero.  
  
"Yes very much. What bothers me the most is that I don't know what happened to her." He replied.  
  
"Oh. Well I have no clue where my dad is in this world so you aint the only one that's alone. My mom was the only one that cared about me. My dad would just get drunk every night. He would come home and start to molest me. Because really he didn't know what he was doing cause he was always drunk at the time. My mother would always try to stop him but he would push her or hit her or throw her against out wooden stairs. One time he tried to molest me, I kicked him in the balls and ran out of the house and I didn't come back until 2 days later. I just kept running. Then oventually I knew I had to come home. So I made my way home and got there in the middle of the night so they didn't hear me. I snuck into the house and walked slowly and quietly up to my room and when I got there, my bed was gone, and my dresser. I was wondering what happened. So I slept on my couch in the living room and when I woke up in the morning, my dad told me that my mom died of a heart attack. I was devastated. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. That I couldn't breath and it was the end of my life. For Good. I never set foot in my mothers room after that. I was too scared to actually see it again after her death." She explained. Zero looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He seen a tear roll down her left cheek. He wiped it away with her fingers and wrapped her up in his arms. She leaned against his chest.  
  
"I'm here." Zero told her and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"Thnx." She answered back and relaxed all rapped in his arms. Whenever Zero was around her, she felt safe. She felt like nothing could happen to her. Even though he wasn't a big tuff guys like Squid or Zigzag, she still felt safe. But the guys had told her what he had done once Zigzag tried to beat up Caveman. So she thought that maybe he was a tuff guys. Especially since he nearly choked Zigzag to death.  
  
*~*  
  
Back in d-tent, Squid was on his cot and Flirt was sitting between his legs leaning on chest reading a magazine. Squid was just looking at the pictures in it. Not bothering to read any of the make up articles and crap.  
  
"OMG that dress does not go with those shoes." She said. Squid laughed. The lady in the picture was wearing a Purple dress with pink high heals with yellow flowers on them.  
  
"Your such a girly girl." He laughed.  
  
"Am not. I can be sporty if you want. I can be punk." She said and quickly got off of his cot and rushed over to Shorty's duffle bag and got all of these spike neck chokers and spike bracelets and other bracelets. She put them on her neck and wrist and smiled.  
  
"Can I see your hat?" She asked him. He threw her his hat. She put it on side ways on her head and put up her fist to make her look tuff.  
  
"Niiiiiiiiiiiice." He said nodding his head smiling. That's when Shorty walked into the room and her mouth dropped.  
  
"No you didn't." She said to Flirt. "Ur going punk aren't you?" She asked her. She also had her spike bracelets on and other bracelets and neck chokers on.  
  
"Well.. Squid likes me better like this. Damb man how much of all this crap do you have?" She asked her noticing that She had tons on and so did Shorty.  
  
"You can have all that stash that your wearing. I'll have the stash I'm wearing." She laughed and told her.  
  
"Alrighty." She said and walked back to Squid's cot and sat next to him.  
  
"So can I know more about your past?" He asked her.  
  
"What's there to know?" She asked back. "I already told you all of it at dinner." She said.  
  
"I know but your past is sort of like mine. My dad left me and my mother when I was 2 and then my mother started drinking when I turned 6 and she always beat me and stuff." He explained.  
  
"Oh Squid. I'm sorry about your past." She said to him.  
  
"Yeah. Our's are kinda similar." He told her.  
  
"Yes they are." She said.  
  
"Well let's go to the Wreck Room." She said and dragged him off of his cot.  
  
"Hey wait." He said before they walked out oft eh tent.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Can I please have my hat back?" He asked. She noticed his hair looked a mess.  
  
"Yes." She said and gave it to him. He put it on back wards and they walked to the Wreck Room holding hands.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
R+R IF LIKE!! 


	9. Truth or Dare

Chapter 9 - Truth or Dare  
  
*~*  
  
The next day after digging, al of D-tent decided to spend there free time in the tent instead of in the Wreck Room where they could barely hear each other speak because of the noise.  
  
"Hey, I have a great idea." Squid said.  
  
"Oh no." Flirt said sarcastically. Squid started to tickle her.  
  
"Ok Ok your not stupid. Go on with your little idea." She said laughing.  
  
"Anyways, before I was RUDELY interrupted." He said looking at Flirt. She just laughed. "We should play truth or dare." He said in a creepy voice.  
  
"Oh God." Flirt said and cocked an eye brow.  
  
"What?" He asked her. "You got a better idea?" He asked again.  
  
"Actually yes. How about we all beat Squid senseless." She said and laughed.  
  
"Psh well I'm up for that." X-ray said and everyone agreed and got up and ran up to Squid and jumped on him and started to punch him but playing around. Flirt just sat there laughing her head off as well as Zero who wasn't really into it but had a good time watching it while Shorty was beating him up too.  
  
"ALRIGHT GET OFF ME GUYS." Squid said laughing a little bit. When everyone got off of Squid, his hair was sticking out everywhere. Flirt burst out laughing and as well as the other d-tent members. Squid smirked and looked at the laughing Flirt beside him.  
  
"Great idea." He said sarcastically trying to fix his head. He started to tickle her which made her laugh even more and they both slid off of the cot. Squid landed on Flirt. Flirt just looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes and smiled. Squid kissed her on the cheek and got up and offered her a hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her off of the floor. She pulled him back on the cot and cuddled up with him.  
  
"Well are you guys up for Truth or Dare?" Squid asked them.  
  
"Sure." Everyone said and formed a circle on the floor. Magnet went first.  
  
"Flirt. Truth or Dare?" He asked her.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What was the farthest you have ever gone with a guys." He asked her raising his eye brows.  
  
"I have had sex with a guy before. That's pretty much the farthest." She said. Squid smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh don't worry, your turn will come squiddy." She said. All the guys snorted.  
  
"NOT HERE." X-ray warned them. Squid glared at him and then looked at the floor.  
  
"Well anyways, Flirt it's your turn." Magnet said.  
  
"Ok. Ky, erm.. Shorty, truth or dare?" She asked her friend.  
  
"Dare." She said smirking. All the guys said "ooooooooooo." And laughed.  
  
"Alright. I dare you to kiss X-ray over there." She said and all the guys laughed. X-ray's face went red.  
  
"ONLY ON THE CHEEK." She said.  
  
"FIIIIIIIINE SCARDY CAT." She said. Shorty went over to X-ray and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"AAAAWWWW." All d-tent said.  
  
"SHUT UP. YOUR GUNNA GET IT JESSICA TAYLOR De ANGEL." She told her and walked over to Zero and cuddled up with him.  
  
"Ok Squid. Truth Or Dare and you have to pick dare." She told her.'  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine...... dare." He answered.  
  
"I dare you to go to the B-tent and start up a convo by calling them a bunch of monkeys." She said. All the guys started to crack up at this because they all knew that they hated each other.  
  
"Umm ok." Squid said. Squid made his way to B-tent and walked in. All the guys just starred at him.  
  
"Hey you bunch of monkeys. What's up?" Squid asked smiling. All of d-tent tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Get the hell outta hear Squid." A boy from B-tent yelled.  
  
"Ok." Squid said laughing and made his way back to d-tent where he seen everyone laughing there head off.  
  
"Guys it wasn't that funny." Squid said laughing a little bit. He sat back down with Flirt. "Alright Zigzag truth or dare?" He asked him.  
  
"Truth." He picked.  
  
"Have you ever seen one of those stupid camera's u keep worrying about?" Squid asked him.  
  
"NO ARE U CRAZY." Zigzag yelled.  
  
"Umm oooook." Squid cocked an eye brow.  
  
"Alright since it's my turn, I'll piiiiiick, ARMPIT. GOOD OL BUDDY." He said and D-tent laughed.  
  
"Whaaaaaaat?" He asked him.  
  
"What was the farthest you have been with a girl?" Zig asked him. All of d- tent howled in laughter at this. Except for Zero and Shorty.  
  
"Umm. I haven't." Armpit said. Everyone began laughing.  
  
"GUYS SHUT UP. YOUR ALL SO RUDE." Shorty yelled. All of d-tent stopped laughing and looked at her.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE SO RUDE. HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT THAT. WHAT IF YOU WERE HIM. THINK OF HOW YOU WOULD FEEL." She yelled.  
  
"Ky calm down." Flirt said.  
  
"NO NO I WON'T CALM DOWN." She yelled. "EVERYONE SAY SORRY TO HIM NOW!!!" She ordered.  
  
"Sorry Pit. We didn't mean it." All of d-tent said. Armpit cracked a little smile and said "it's ok guys." And after he said that, he looked at Shorty and mouthed a 'Thank you'. Shorty mouthed back a 'Your Welcome'.  
  
"Well that's enough for tonight. Let's get some sleep guys." X-ray said and everyone got up and made there way to their cots. Flirt went up to Shorty and asked her,  
  
"Hey, what's up with you? Are you alright? We really didn't expect an outburst like that." She said.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. See yu in the morning." She said and climbed into her cot.  
  
"Yeah. C yu." Flirt said back worried. She made her way to her cot and got in. Caveman shut off the lights and they all fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Ok I was very hyper so I decided to make this chapter a truth or Dare one. Cause I was playing it earlier today and had to do some insane stuff but the stuff in this chapter aint that insane but hopefully you liked the chapter all together. R+R PLEASE! YIPPEEE!!!! 


	10. What's Up With Flirt?

Chapter 10 - What's up with Flirt?  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Flirt crawled out of bed. When she seen Squid slipping a shirt over his hot body, (LOL) She went up to him and tickled him. He laughed and turned around.  
  
"Good morning baby." Squid said to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Cheek?" She asked pretending to look offended by that.  
  
"Oh sorry." He said and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"That's more like it." She laughed and walked to her cot and slipped into her jump suit. Then she pulled her dirty blond hair into a high pony tail and put a bandana on and slipped all of her bracelets on and her neck chokers and headed over to Shorty's cot where she stood there also putting on her bracelets.  
  
"Hey." Flirt walked up to her and said.  
  
"Oh hey." Shorty said rapping a spike neck choker around her neck and a dog color buckle around her neck.  
  
"Umm are you going to be ok? I mean, why did you get so mad when we were laughin about Pit last night. He knew we were just joking around." She told her.  
  
"No he didn't because after I yelled at you guys, he mouthed a "Thank you' to me." She said.  
  
"oh.." She continued. "Well I'm really sorry that I joined in on the laughter. But you gotta admit it was pretty funny." Flirt said giggling a little.  
  
"No it wasn't." Shorty said simply and walked away and out of the tent.  
  
"Oooooook." Flirt said and left the tent with Squid.  
  
"What's up with shorty?" Squid asked her as they walked out of the tent holding hands.  
  
"Ahh.. she's still upset about lastnight." She told him. "I said that she had to admit that it was kinda funny. And then she said 'No it wasn't' and then walked out just like that." She explained.  
  
"Ah.. don't worry about. She'll get over it some day." Squid told her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah but I've never seen her like this before." She said sighing.  
  
"She will. Don't worry." He told her and they began walking to there digging site.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that day everyone was digging there Holes until they seen the truck coming with lunch. X-ray hollered "Lunch." And everyone jumped out of there holes and got in line. Except for Flirt. Squid looked at the back of the line to make sure that Flirt was there when he noticed that she wasn't. He got out of line and walked to her hole and seen her digging.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
"umm.. digging my hole. Isn't that what were supposed to be going at this camp?" She asked him and giggled.  
  
"Yeah but it's lunch. Shouldn't you be coming to get it?" He asked her. Just then Dr. Pendanski yelled to Squid.  
  
"ALAN COME GET YOUR LUNCH." He yelled and Squid held up a finger.  
  
"Naww.. I aint hungy." She said and continued digging.  
  
"Come on you gotta eat lunch." He argued.  
  
"Look, I ate breakfast ok. I'm not hungry right now." She told him and continued digging.  
  
"Alright well if u need something, I'll save you a half of my sandwich." He said and walked away.  
  
I won't need it." She whispered but Squid was too far to hear her.  
  
*~*  
  
After digging, everyone took their showers and went to the Wreck Room. After that they were called for dinner. They got their Trays and sat down at the d-tent table and began eating.  
  
"God this stuff tastes like puke." Flirt complained.  
  
"Yeah it does. But eat it cause you need it." Squid told her.  
  
"And what was that supposed to mean?" She dropped her spoon and looked at him. All of d-tent froze and looked at them both.  
  
"Well you didn't eat lunch. So you should be eating dinner." He said back.  
  
"Oh well what if I don't want to eat it?" She challenged him. D-tent were still frozen in there spots looking back and forth at whoever talked.  
  
"Then I won't be too happy. Your going to get sick." Squid said back to her.  
  
"Well I think I feel sick right now so I'm out." She said and smiled at d- tent and left quickly.  
  
"Man what's her problem?" Squid asked.  
  
"Maybe it was something you said einstein." Shorty gave him a smart remark and got up and dumped her tray out and left.  
  
"What's up with her?" Squid said again.  
  
"I don't know. You know chicks. You'll never understand them." Zigzag said. All the boys nodded except Zero.  
  
"I'll go check up on Flirt later." Squid said. "Zero you can go see what's the matter with Shorty then alright buddy?" Squid asked him. Zero nodded his head slowly but he had a feeling he already knew what was going on. D- tent began eating.  
  
*~*  
  
After dinner Squid went into the tent looking for Flirt but she wasn't there. He left to go to the girls washrooms and when he got there, he seen Flirt sitting against the bathrooms moaning holding her stomach. He jogged over to her and sat down.  
  
"You alright?" he asked worried.  
  
"Ohh yea umm.. I'll see yu in the Wreck Room alright I have to go to the Washroom." She said quickly and got up. Squid stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Weren't you just in there?" He asked.  
  
"Umm..I was er.. fixing my hair, Ya this old mess." She laughed and messed her hair.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" Squid asked noticing a little change in her attitude.  
  
"Yeah. Go to the Wreck Room. I'll see yu in a bit." She said.  
  
"Alright. Well remember what I said before. If you need me, Scream my name loud." He said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Alright." She said and when he left, she rushed into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
*~*  
  
In the Wreck Room, Squid waited un patiently for Flirt all thought he knew she was using the bathroom but knew she wasn't using it for the proper reasons. There was something up. He worried and worried and started to feel sick so he looked around the room for Shorty and spotted her in the corner with Zero talking. He rushed over there pushing aside every guy that got in his way, out of his way. When he got to her, she looked up at him with a questionable look on her face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong with her? I know you know." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's wrong with who?" she asked pretending not to know about anything.  
  
"There is something wrong with her. She's in the bathroom too much and I think I have a feeling I know what she is doing." He told her running out of breath from talking quickly. He was too worried to wait for her to listen so he rushed out of the room leaving Shorty with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'll be right back." She told Zero and kissed him on the cheek and ran after Squid.  
  
"Squid wait up." She yelled. When she finally caught up with him, she grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking.  
  
"What?" He turned around and yelled with anger.  
  
"Alright even if I have sworn on our friendship, if I tell you what's wrong then will you at least calm down?" She asked him.  
  
"Uh..YEAAAH." he said and they both walked into d-tent to talk.  
  
Hey.. like it? Please review.. sry it took me so long to put this chapter up. But now. REVIEW!! 


End file.
